


kiss the pain away

by byulyjh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: "Everyone thinks we hate each other because we bicker all the time but really we’re just bickering like the married couple we are"





	kiss the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> im back again with some fluff dotae hehehehehe 
> 
> \- ignore grammatical errors   
> \- this is un beta

> _**"**_ ya Kim Doyoung , why would you wear the same tee as me ? "
> 
>  
> 
> "LEE TAEYONG !!! DONT STEAL MY FOODS FOR GOD SAKE"
> 
>  

"I hate you" "yeah , me too" 

 

* * *

 

yes , that's what happened in their dorm room . The members already immune with their bickering , just like old married couple . Funny but cute at the same time . Its not like the other members didn't teased them together but still , they always have this type of "I hate you so much don't talk to me" kind of glare . The members always called them the old married couple and both of them denied and somehow called themselves a 'couple' when they not .

 

Its already their 4th time bickering after they both woke up 3 hours ago . The members doesn't know who started it first but they can say anything . Sometimes , the fight would end with a laugh , with a tease , with a jokes . But not today . Today , the fight end with Doyoung crying and a loud door bang coming from Doyoung's room  . All of the members shocked and eyes quickly move to Taeyong , who are now trembling in front of Doyoung's room . Knees shaking , eyes welled up with tears .

 

"Yo ,,, what was that for?" Johnny asked , hurriedly walk to Taeyong . 

 

"I f-fucked up … bad … so bad" Taeyong's couldn't help , tears falling from his beautiful eyes . 

 

Other members quickly feel the need to help quickly walk to Taeyong , confused but still need to help anything they can do . 

 

"You know ,, I have never saw Doyoung cry that hard before … What have you done? " Yuta said , patting slowly Taeyong's shoulder 

 

Taeyong sobbing more loudly now , feel cold all over his body . 

 

"We can talk privately if you want" Johnny slowly said to Taeyong 

 

and after minutes , Taeyong nodded .

 

"Only you and Yuta though"

 

And that's how the other members going back continue whatever they've been doing before while Taeyong walk into Johnny's room with Yuta beside him .

 

* * *

 

Right after three of them sit down at Johnny's bed , Yuta quickly asked what the hell is happening between him and Doyoung . It was so weird of them to get into fight until both of them cried . So not like them .

 

Taeyong sigh heavily , took a deep breath and dried away his tears with his sweater paws . 

 

" Probably I said something that hurt his heart … and hurt mine too " 

 

Yuta pat Taeyong's shoulder before asked him to share the whole story . 

 

" It was like we usually do . He talked about his dance and his insecurities but I don't know he talked for so long and im so fucking tired and I just asked him to shut up … then he started to get into the arguments like saying that I didn't pay any attention to whatever he just said … " 

 

Taeyong took a deep breath then he continue " I said that if he actually didn't play while dancing , he probably can outdanced anyone in this industry " 

 

"And that's when we started to fight … I swear I didn't want to , I am to tired for this but I just need to shut him out for once and I probably asked him to just quit if he feel tired doing all these shits " 

 

"At first I didn't notice that he is crying because it was like a long silent after I said that , then I looked up at him … I swear , my heart broken when I saw his tears , he is crying because of my words .. Because of me .. " 

 

"Then he said something , making me regret saying those spiteful words towards him .. " 

 

" He said ' _ **when I thought you said I can spill my problems with you , I hope you can help me jumped out from my anxiety but somehow you make it worse … just said you don't want me to be in NCT and fuck off Lee Taeyong , I will go if you want to**_ ' " 

 

Taeyong continued sobbing lightly . Johnny and Yuta both lose their words .  

 

"That was one fucked up thing Taeyong … " Yuta said , broke the silent . 

 

"Doyoung must hate me now … I am so selfish … I hate myself" 

 

"Maybe try talk to him slowly , settled it between you two … I don't want the manager to smell something off between you two"  Johnny said . 

 

"As if he want to talk to me " Taeyong sighed . 

 

"Just tried , trust me .. Doyoung also hate when things getting intense like this … " 

 

* * *

 

Its been 5 hours since their most painful fight , Doyoung still didn't get out from his room . Taeyong have been waiting outside for 3 hour straight . Their dorm somehow feel so quiet today without their bickering and somehow the other members missed them bickering . Miss the teasing they've been throw to one another . 

 

"Hyung , text him .. He's online right now" Jaehyun said , lightly tapping Taeyong's shoulder , give some encouragement . Taeyong give a reassures smiles before actually walking to his own room . Phones in his hand . 

 

_Taeyong : Hey Doyoung ,,, can we talk ?_

_Doyoung : Yeah ,,, sure .._

_Taeyong : I'm coming to your room …_

_Doyoung : hm... I have unlocked the door_

 

Taeyong didn't waste any time and quickly walk to Doyoung's room , take a deep breath before walk inside Doyoung's room . 

 

His eyes then meet Doyoung who are lying down on his bed , facing the wall . Taeyong then sit beside Doyoung , shaking the latter a little bit . Taeyong then heard Doyoung's snorted a little . Taeyong feels bad . Doyoung still doesn't face him . Taeyong lay beside Doyoung , hands wrapping around Doyoung's waist . Doyoung tense a little bit before his body completely feel comfortable . He then facing Taeyong . Taeyong didn't move away his hand though . Taeyong study Doyoung's face and he sure the latter has been crying since , his eyes was puffy red , his nose and cheeks all red . His lips trembles . Taeyong sigh before he tightened his hug . 

"Doyoung-ah ,,, I am sorry" 

 

Taeyong was right when he says Doyoung is a glass , as soon as he said sorry , he saw Doyoung's eyes started to welled up with tears again . 

 

Taeyong hurriedly used his thumbs to remove the tears that coming out . Taeyong feels terribly bad . 

 

Doyoung didn't say or do anything . 

 

Taeyong rub a circles at Doyoung's waist , relaxing his tense . 

 

Taeyong feels the need to kiss Doyoung . 

 

Firstly , he kiss Doyoung's forehead . Saying sorry multiples times . 

 

Secondly , he kiss Doyoung's eyes . Saying sorry for making it cry . 

 

Thirdly , he kiss Doyoung's cheeks . Saying sorry for making it wet with the tears . 

 

and Lastly , he kiss Doyoung's lips . Doesn't say anything , he just feel the need to kiss it . 

 

It was salty from the tears , it was awkward from the sudden action but it was somehow what they both need that times . 

 

It was more like a peck , Doyoung didn't react . Taeyong open his eyes , looking at Doyoung , stroking along Doyoung's jaw and keep saying sorry . 

 

"Stop saying youre sorry" Doyoung finally speak . 

 

"Its the only things I have to say" Taeyong reply 

 

"You kiss me out of pity" Doyoung fire back . 

 

"No ,, I kiss you because I love you" 

 

"You said that out of pity" Doyoung said again . 

 

Taeyong quickly smashed their lips together again . 

 

"I love you , when I said I love you , I truly do . Kim Doyoung , I love you so much" 

 

No words appears from Doyoung's throat but Doyoung kiss him back . 

 

Enough to prove that they both love each other . They fought like old married couple and they always think theyre a couple . Just this times , its finally the time where they can declare that theyre the couple . Took them long enough to notice their feelings . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- kudos , comments are appreciated 
> 
> hmu at twitter @kimdy127


End file.
